


I Think You Were Right!

by pugra



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AND NOW THOMAS TOLD HIM HE WAS RIGHT SO VICTORY, M/M, Typical Remus gore, this was written before POF and you can tell i just wanted janus to feel loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugra/pseuds/pugra
Summary: Remus decides Janus needs a little cheering up
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	I Think You Were Right!

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the prompt "“You’re so annoying. Oh my God– I love you so much.” It's pretty short but I thought I might as well post it here as well as on tumblr

Janus was sitting in a rare moment of peace in the Mindscape. He had found a moment to himself in the privacy of his room. He gently laid his hat on his bed and draped his cape on the bed post. He settled himself into his chair and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

Thomas was forced to make many large decisions today and every side had been needed to make the choices. While he was not driven away immediately, his input was still put to the wayside quickly.

Janus groaned in frustration and hid his face in his hands. Why couldn’t the other sides see all he wanted was what was best for Thomas? He was _self-preservation_ , the last thing he wanted was anything that would hurt him, but the other sides were too set in their way to see it.

A giggle echoed through his room and Janus didn’t need to open his eyes to know who it was.

“Remus, now isn’t the time.”

Another giggle, this time closer. Janus heard rustling and clenched his fists as he braced himself for whatever Remus was planning today to make Janus’s life even more difficult.

“Remus you’re so annoying, can’t you see-“

Janus opened his eyes and gaped at the sight before him. Remus had Janus’s hat and cape on and was holding a large poster above his head with the words “I think you were right!” written on it. Possibly in blood…

“Oh my God.”

Remus grinned as he waved the poster, “Those dimwits didn’t want to listen to you, so I thought I’d drop in say I agreed! See!”

Remus swooped Janus’s hat off his own head and held it out for Janus to see Remus’ ears resting inside it. “I’m all ears for you!”

Janus wasn’t one for initiating affection, usually that was Remus, but Janus felt that this deserved an exception.

He stepped forward, pulling Remus into a deep hug, letting the poster settle to the floor beside them as Remus’ arms wrapped around him in return.

“I love you so much.”

Janus felt Remus hold him a little tighter.

“I love you, too.”

Remus glanced down at the ground. “You know you’re going to have to help me reattach my ears, though, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments! Constructive Criticism! Or come bother me at my tumblr deceit-official!


End file.
